


Dishonored

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Size Kink, Virginity, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt:<br/>"M!Hawke submits to punishment for some transgression against the Qun.(someone else's). The punishment is a bit unconventional and Hawke-ever the altruist-didn't know the punishment before he agreed to it. He's rather appalled when he finds that the punishment is for The Arishok to "take" M!Hawke in front of the offending party.</p><p>*Size kink is a must.<br/>*The person who committed the actual transgression is either Fenris, Anders, Sebastian, Varric, or Carver.<br/>*Guilty party secretly is getting off on watching.<br/>*It's M!Hawke's first time with a male sexual experience.</p><p>Bonus points for the guilty party being forced to watch has a pre-existing (and secret) crush on Hawke."</p><p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/7619.html?thread=30293955#t30293955</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonored

None of them had known the importance of the sword at the time. Hawke had given Fenris the sword as a gift, something he’d found while out shopping.

 

_It’s a sword. You like swords, right?_

 

It was a nice looking sword and well-balanced, but it wasn’t better than the sword he already carried, so Fenris had kept it just to humor Hawke. Sometimes he would even wear it, if they weren’t going anywhere especially dangerous, like to the Hanged Man for a game of cards.

That night, Fenris had worn it. He’d had a bit too much to drink, and he’d wanted to impress Isabela, so he started doing a little drunken fancy swordplay with it. It was stupid and they were all lucky he hadn’t accidentally severed someone’s head or arms, but other than that, it had just been a little harmless showing off.

Or at least, it should have only been harmless showing off. There was a small group of Qunari in the Hanged Man that night, and when they caught sight of the sword they swarmed the table and tackled Fenris to the ground. The whole table, Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Anders, they all shot to their feet, chairs toppling around them, and prepared to kill every Qunari there, but Hawke, painfully aware of how much was at stake with the Qunari, called them off.

“This is a Sten blade! What are you doing with it, elf?” one of the Qunari snarled in Fenris’s face.

<I apologize, I did not know it was a Qunari blade, forgive me,> Fenris answered in Qunari, sobering instantly.

“I gave him the blade,” Hawke said, stepping up to them. “Your quarrel is with me.”

“We take you to the Arishok now,” the apparent leader of the group said, getting off of Fenris and standing up again. “He shall decide your punishment.”

One of the Qunari grabbed Fenris and he did not struggle. Another grabbed Hawke.

“Stay here, we’ll get this sorted out,” Hawke told the rest of his companions with a reassuring smile.

“Just leave this to me, Hawke,” Fenris whispered. “Don’t interfere.”

“We’ll be fine,” Hawke said with an impish grin and the arrogant twinkle in his eye of a man who figured he’d play big damn hero and take care of everything all nice and tidy.

 

* * *

 

“The elf was disgracing this Sten blade,” the Qunari said, holding a sword up in both hands to show the Arishok. The Arishok eyed it coolly.

“Then the elf shall be punished in a manner fitting to his crime against the spirit of a Sten,” the Arishok answered.

Fenris bowed his head in submission.

“No, I will accept the punishment for this crime, Arishok,” Hawke cut in.

“Hawke, no!” Fenris hissed.

Hawke ignored him and continued to address the Arishok directly. “This man works for me. He operates under my orders and as such I shall be held responsible for his actions.”

The Arishok regarded Hawke for a long moment and then gave a single nod. “Very well. As this Sten was dishonored so shall you be dishonored. Step forth and accept your punishment.”

Fenris’s eyes widened. <No, no, I acted under my own will, this is no one’s crime but my own!> Fenris burst out.

The Arishok gave the Qunari beside Fenris a look. The Qunari nodded and grabbed Fenris. He was so much larger that he could pin Fenris easily against his chest with a single arm, and with his other hand he covered Fenris’s mouth.

“You will observe the cost your leader pays for your actions, elf,” the Arishok said calmly.

The Qunari holding Fenris did not release him.

“Remove your clothes, human,” the Arishok said to Hawke.

Hawke laughed nervously, looking back at Fenris as if to check if this was a joke. Fenris tried to communicate with his eyes,  
 _please, don’t let them do this to you,_ but Hawke only took it as Fenris being upset at being restrained.

“Is it really necessary for him to hold Fenris like that?” Hawke asked the Arishok.

“Obey the commands of your punishment, human, or I will simply kill the one who dishonored the Sten and your punishment will be to do without his service.”

Hawke blanched and Fenris felt sick.

“Take off my clothes?” Hawke said with a jittery laugh.

The Arishok said nothing, merely stared at him, waiting.

Face flushing scarlet, Hawke laid down his staff and started removing his robes. It reminded Fenris painfully of the first time Danarius had commanded him to do the same thing. His heart ached and he was sick with guilt and rage that anyone would do this to his friend. He struggled against the Qunari who held him back, but could not gain an inch.

Once Hawke was fully naked, the Arishok stood, slowly unfolding a slouching form to reveal his terrifying full stature. He descended the stairs and towered over Hawke, demonstrating just why the Kossith were called ‘the Giants.’

“On your knees, human.”

Fenris knew Hawke well. He knew Hawke was brave, sometimes to the point of sheer reckless stupidity, but this time, Fenris knew Hawke’s brave face as he got on his knees was absolutely fake. He stared up at the Arishok with an unflinching gaze but Fenris knew, from the harsh clenching of his jaw to the subtle shaking of his fisted hands, Hawke was scared.

The Arishok studied Hawke with appraising eyes for a long moment and then reached into his pants to pull out his cock. It was massive compared to a human’s, longer and thicker flaccid than a generously endowed human’s cock would be fully erect. Hawke stared at it.

“You will service me with your hands and mouth and then I will use your hole as I please,” the Arishok said, voice deep and rumbling.

“My... hole?” Hawke said with a scared laugh, eyes darting with panic.

“I will use you here in front of my men and your man, and you will feel the dishonor you did our Sten.”

It was not often that Hawke was without some sort of witty retort or cutting comeback, but now he simply stared up at the Arishok, silent. The Arishok’s awful words hung in the ensuing stillness, a dozen sets of eyes all fixed on Hawke.

“Your mouth and hands first,” the Arishok commanded. He grabbed a fistful of Hawke’s shaggy black hair and dragged him closer until Hawke’s face brushed the massive, silvery purple cock confronting him.

Fenris shut his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath through his nose. He couldn’t stand this. He didn’t ever talk about it, barely even allowed himself to think about it, but he loved Hawke. Hawke was the best friend he could ever remember having, and had earned Fenris’s fierce, devoted loyalty. Fenris had not consciously decided it, but could feel it in his bones - he would die for this man. There was nothing worse than to be forced to witness Hawke suffer and be unable to do anything to stop it.

When Fenris opened his eyes again, Hawke was still paralyzed in the face of what he was being ordered to do, and so the Arishok had grabbed his face and was forcing his mouth open with his densely muscled fingers. He shoved his fingers in and out in a crude imitation of what he meant to do to Hawke’s mouth. He then took his cock in one hand and with the other hand held Hawke’s head in place as he shoved his cock in Hawke’s mouth. Mouth open as wide as it would go, the Arishok could only barely fit any of it into Hawke’s mouth. This did not stop the Arishok from pumping in and out of Hawke’s mouth hard, cramming as much into him as he could. Hawke’s hands were shaking when he lifted them and wrapped them both around the Arishok’s cock.

Fenris shuddered, tears in his eyes. He _knew_ how this felt, and he knew the pain and the fear and the hate that it left behind.

His _body_  also knew how this felt, and no amount of self-loathing could dampen the electric pulses of arousal coursing through him, heating his blood. He watched the steady rhythm of the Arishok’s cock pumping into Hawke’s mouth and hands, Hawke’s lips and jaw stretched painfully to fit him.

Fenris strained against the Qunari again in a last attempt to break free and help Hawke, but the arms gripping him may as well have been those of a golem. It made his face burn with shame, but even his own entrapment, mouth covered, pressed hard against this Qunari’s body, made Fenris’s cock strain against his tight leather pants. And then, as he squirmed against the Qunari trying to slip free, he felt the Qunari’s cock grow hard against his backside. His face reddened with anger and ashamed arousal.

The Arishok slowly pulled his cock out of Hawke’s mouth and Hawke collapsed forward, coughing and gagging. The Arishok sat on the stairs, impassively watching saliva and pre-cum drip in long strings from Hawke’s mouth.

“Come, human,” the Arishok said, “your punishment is not yet complete.”

Fenris focused on his breathing, trying to stay completely still so he would not continue to gratify the Qunari holding him captive. He watched Hawke, eyes on the ground, get up and go to the Arishok again. The Arishok was stroking his cock, slicking it with spit.

“Turn around,” the Arishok ordered. “Get on your knees.”

Hawke turned, his back facing the Arishok, and knelt.

“Get your fingers wet with your mouth,” the Arishok said, and Hawke obeyed. “Now use them on your hole to prepare yourself for me.”

Hawke fumbled, hands shaking, and Fenris wondered, heart-broken, if Hawke had ever done anything like this before. The Arishok grabbed Hawke’s hand impatiently and pushed the tip of Hawke’s middle finger into his hole. Hawke gasped out loud.

“Now, fuck your hole with your fingers, get it loose for me,” the Arishok commanded.

Fenris couldn’t help squirming against the man holding him as he watched Hawke timidly push a finger in and out of himself. The Arishok leaned over Hawke and spit into Hawke’s crack, getting Hawke wetter.

“Another finger now,” the Arishok said.

Hawke’s hands were trembling and he tried unsuccessfully to slide another finger into his hole.

“I can’t,” Hawke said tremulously.

The Arishok spit on Hawke again, grabbed Hawke’s hand, and forced three of Hawke’s fingers inside. Hawke moaned loudly and tried to jerk away.

“My member is bigger than these three fingers, human,” the Arishok growled disdainfully. “Fuck yourself well with them if you don’t want me to rip you open when I take you.”

The Arishok sat back again and watched Hawke, enjoying the display. Fenris looked around at all the other Qunari, eyes fixed on Hawke fucking his own fingers. He hated seeing Hawke humiliated, but his whole body was hot with arousal. He could remember being the one on display, Danarius the one orchestrating his movements, other magisters looking on. He’d hated it then and he hated watching it happen to Hawke now, but it had made him cum back then even while he despised it, and this was about to make him cum, too.

Eventually the Arishok had his fill of watching Hawke and pulled Hawke’s hand out of the way. He got on his knees behind Hawke and positioned his cock against Hawke’s marginally prepared entrance. He then began rocking the very tip in and out of Hawke’s hole. Hawke, who was clearly trying to remain stoically silent, let out a shocked moan at the initial intrusion.

The Arishok pulled Hawke down onto his cock, slowly but insistently, ignoring Hawke’s increasingly loud and desperate cries for him to stop. About half way down the great length of his cock,, the Arishok pulled back out until only the tip remained inside him, and then pushed back in, wrenching a deep moan from Hawke that had an agonized note of arousal in it. The Arishok’s huge, taloned hands wrapped around Hawke’s hips easily, making Hawke look small in comparison. Tears ran down Hawke’s face, eyes shut tight, and the moans the Arishok continued to wring from him were shaky and thin with pain.

Fenris’s breath hitched at the sound. He stared, watching that huge cock slowly pump in and out of Hawke, until finally the Arishok was able to pull Hawke all the way back onto his cock. Hawke panted, sweat rolling down his brow, shaking. Fenris’s hips rocked back of their own accord against the hard cock pressed against his backside, making the Qunari growl and grip Fenris even harder. Fenris bit down into one of the Qunari’s fingers, his eyes riveted on Hawke’s muscular body writhing on the Arishok. The Qunari growled and shoved the arm across Fenris’s chest down until his hand rested over Fenris’s hard cock. He gave Fenris a harsh squeeze through his pants, making Fenris buck and cry out against the hand over his mouth. He didn’t bite again, and tried hard to still his hips from rocking back against the Qunari again.

Fenris shut his eyes and listened to Hawke’s ragged breathing. He imagined crawling on top of Hawke in his bed, kissing him with all his pent up desire and frustration, clawing his clothes off of him. He imagined raking his fingernails down Hawke’s broad chest, through the soft curls of dark hair that trailed down past his belly button toward his cock. He imagined putting that cock in his mouth while he fingered Hawke, getting Hawke ready to take him. He listened to Hawke’s broken pleas for it to stop, and turned it in his mind, imagining it was Hawke begging for Fenris to stop teasing him with his fingers, begging for Fenris to fuck him.

The Arishok slowly pushed Hawke entirely off of his cock, and then pushed Hawke between the shoulder blades down onto his elbows, lifting his ass a little higher and making his posture that much more obscene. Hawke’s head hung down, sweaty hair obscuring his eyes.

The Arishok took hold of his cock and put a hand on Hawke’s ass, keeping him in place. Fenris wanted to look away but couldn’t. He watched as the Arishok positioned the head of his cock against Hawke’s hole and slowly pushed it back in. Hawke groaned loudly, shoulder muscles tightly knotted and glistening with sweat. It was surreal watching such a huge member forced inside such a small orifice. It disappeared inside of Hawke by agonizingly slow inches, pulsing with nearness to orgasm. The Arishok let his head fall back, pale hair sticking to his own sweaty flesh, with a deep growl of pleasure. Buried to the hilt inside of Hawke, the Arishok took hold of Hawke’s hips again and slowly pulled himself almost all the way out, and then, slowly, pushed all the way back in. He then held Hawke tight against himself and rocked his hips, keeping Hawke stuffed full but working his cock inside him, in and out by only a few inches. Hawke moaned and his back arched.

Fenris’s cock ached against the constricting material of his pants. His hips bucked back against his captor and rolled against the hard length of the Qunari behind him. His breath came in short, hot bursts from his nose against the hand still clamped against his mouth. He imagined himself digging his fingers in their clawed gauntlets into Hawke’s hips, pulling Hawke back, down the length of his cock, watching his cock sink deep inside Hawke while Hawke moaned, well-muscled back arching in pain and pleasure.

Hawke shouted in pain as the Arishok began fucking him hard. The Arishok snarled, sharp teeth bared, hunched over Hawke and slamming into his ass deep and fast. He was talking to Hawke in Qunari as he fucked him, things Hawke could not have understood but which Fenris did.

<I’m going to cum inside you, human; I’m going to cum inside your worthless body and let you crawl away from here full of my seed, dripping from your hole. Days from now, you will still feel my cock inside you.>

All control finally broken, Hawke’s gasping moans turned to sobs of pain. The Arishok slammed into Hawke one final time, as deep as he could go, and held Hawke tightly against him as he came with a loud groan and a great shudder. Hawke wept as the Arishok filled him with cum.

Slowly, the Arishok pulled out of Hawke. He stood and walked around Hawke to face him. He pulled Hawke up onto his knees by his hair.

“Clean it,” he commanded, pulling Hawke’s face to his cum-smeared cock.

“No,” Hawke whimpered.

The Arishok gave Hawke’s face a resounding slap, stunning both Hawke and Fenris.

“Clean it,” he barked, his voice loud and low and terrifying.

Hawke, perhaps shocked into it, perhaps scared, this time obeyed. He sucked the tip of the Arishok’s cock into his mouth and licked it clean. Once his cock was cleaned to his satisfaction, the Arishok shoved Hawke away.

“Your debt to the Sten is satisfied, human. Leave.”

He then turned away from Hawke and climbed back up his stairs.

<Go back to your leader, filth,> the Qunari holding Fenris said, releasing him.

Fenris was horrified that his cock was still hard and he could only pray it would subside before Hawke could notice. He quickly went to fetch Hawke’s robe and brought it to him.

Hawke stood shakily. He stared at the robe in Fenris’s hands a while, trying to slow his shaking breaths. After several long, heart-wrenching moments, he managed to look up at Fenris.

Hawke smiled, it was forced and painful but he did it, and said in a tone trying to be puckish but still shaky with tears, “Well, that could have gone worse, don’t you think?”

Fenris helped him back into his robe and retrieved his staff for him. “I’ll help you get home.”

“You’re a good friend, Fenris,” Hawke said sincerely, shoulders sagging as he dropped the unflappably cool act. He leaned on his staff for support as he started trying to walk.

Fenris remained guiltily silent.


End file.
